Return to Omni-World
Return to Omni-World is a crossover episode between Plumbers and Omni-World. Plumbers plot Sakana: Hey guys, Thirio is sleeping now, so when he wakes up can you feed him? I have to go buy somethings with Anguis. Peixes: I really do- Sakana: You really want? Great. See you in 20 minutes. Cibus: We are so doomed. Peixes: (gulp) (goes to room D97) Peixes: I'm scared. (Dittie is crying) Peixes: Hey what's wrong? Cibus: Yeah whats- (Thirio wakes up) Thirio: RAGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cibus: AH NOOOOOOOOOOO! (Cibus get's hit in the background by Thirio) Peixes: What's wrong? Dittie: It's just my boyfriends anniversary with me and I'm here now so I can't meet him (cries) Peixes: Can't you take a spacehsip? Cibus: AHHHHHHHHH HELP ME PEIXES!!! (get's clawed) Thirio: RAWRAO Dittie: No you don't understand it's- Cibus: GET OFF ME YOU CREEPY BEAST!!!! Thirio was blasted by electricity. Thirio: RAWGH (Ledus and Sartan enter the room) Ledus: That beast again? (freezes Thirio) Good. Dittie: I'm from another dimension inside the Omnitrix. Cibus:(gasp) Peixes:(gasp) Sartan:(gasp) (Elduris enters the room) Elduris: LOOK GUYS BALLOOOOOOOOOOOONS (balloons explode) Ledus: (gasp) (in squeaky voice) Oh great. (later in D43) Exypnos: Guys I have built you a machine to enter the Omnitrix. Decibel: AWESOME. Exypnos: Okay so Peixes, Cibus, Ledus, Sartan, Decibel, Retrecir, Sakana, Thirio, Dittie and Meliza will enter the Omnitrix. (activates the machine) Exypnos: Now jump into the portal to reach Omni-World. Everybody jumped in. To be continued. Omni-World plot We see the gang's house. (Eyeguy): C'mon, cheer up, she's just at school. (Ditto): In another dimension! Besides, she probably already has someone else and then he's going to move in to Omni-World andI'llhavetolookatthemfortherestofmypatheticli- (Eyeguy): Ah, shut up, man! Nice thoughts for on your anniversary. (Ditto): I just wish I could meet her again some way or another. Suddenly, a glow came out of the window! (Ditto): What the? He ran outside, only to see some sort of light ball that exploded into... The Plumbers cast. But most importantly, DITTIE! (Ditto): DITTIE! (Dittie): DITTO! HUG! Plumbers plot Peixes: Sooooooooo, who the heck are you guys? Ditto: I'm Ditto, this is Eye Guy, Ultimate Cannonbolt, Wildvine and Brainstorm. And my girlfriend Dittie. Cibus: Hey I know you! You are from that show called Omni-World! Eye Guy: What? Sakana: WE ARE IN A TV SHOW? HOW COULD WE TELEPORT INTO A TV SHOW? Cibus: We don't need to teleport. WE ARE ALREADY IN IT. Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. THE END? Peixes: Dude, we just started the crossover. We can't stop it now. Cibus: Crap. Peixes: Seriously dude, that would just be the stupidest ending ever. Cibus: OR WOULD IT? (turns into a humungous waffle with googly eyes) Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun THE END? Peixes: STOP WITH THE END THING! Brainstorm: Can somebody notice me already?!?!?!?!!? Sakana: Thirio wants to notice you. Thirio jumped and clawed Brainstorm. Brainstorm: AHH AHH STOP FOR HEAVENS SAKE Peixes: So... what do you do here for fun? Ditto: Having parties, making weird breakfasts, fighting Eon, etc. Cibus: That sounds fun. Ultimate Cannobolt: Want a tour in Omni-World? Cibus: Would I! Peixes: Would you? Cibus: Would I! Peixes: Would you? Ledus: Stop ripping off that Chowder joke and come on the tour already! Peixes: Would I! Ledus: Shut up. ﻿Omni-World Plot (Ditto): So this is the gym, the Grey Matter Space Station, Upchuck's metal dome.. (Peixes): Who's Upchuck? (Ditto): Some fat guy who likes to eat stuff. (Cibus): Like me? (Ditto): Depends if you ever ate a electric crab that blew you up to 160 feet? (Cibus): Do those taste good? (Ditto): Ughh... Meanwhile, Paparo was at the dome. He was poking it, until the door opened. (Upchuck): Hello? (Paparo): Hello! (Upchuck): Oh, the pizza guy! ... Where is the pizza? (Paparo): What? (Upchuck): Oh, wait a minute! Paperboy, are you hiding it in yourself? How clever! (Paparo): But- He could finish his sentence, mainly because he was gobbled up by Upchuck. That, and he had to sneeze. Plumbers Plot Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Plumbers (series) Category:Plumbers episodes Category:Omni-World Category:Episodes of Omni-World